Captain of the Black Scripture
Black Scripture Captain is the current leader and 1st Seat holder of the Black Scripture of the Slane Theocracy. Appearance The Captain has the androgynous features of a young man with long black hair and sharp red eyes. He wears an ornate armor and uses a humble-looking spear. According to himself, he wears a mask that alters his face in which was younger than the early 20s. Personality The Captain is noted to be a very dutiful man and fulfilled his tasks accordingly. He takes his position seriously as the leader of the Black Scripture and can not afford to slack off on the job. However, the Captain was a bit optimistic of being able to finally establish enough free time after all the work he had done. According to Maruyama, ever since his encounter with the powerful vampire and losing to it, he has become a very upright/honest/normal character thereafter.8.1 Syosetsu After Chapter Notes Background While the Captain is a high-ranking member of the nation's secret organization, it appears he lives a double life. He is in the process of attending match-making sessions to choose his bride. This was an order by the high officials requesting him to helpfully produced more potential Godkins for the future of their country. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc During her brief clashes with Momon, Clementine ranked his superhuman physical abilities to those of the two God-kins like Black Scripture's Captain as a comparison between the three.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Bloody Valkyrie Arc When encountering Shalltear, he commanded Kaire to use the World Item, Downfall of Castle and Country on her. As Shalltear tried to kill Kaire, he stood in the vampire's way and block her attack, but only to be knocked back by the latter. Among the casualties during their group's failed attempt to capture the vampire, two of its members got killed alongside Kaire who received a critical injury in battle. Later, he ordered his members to retreat and leave it alone.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Once his group made a retreat and return back to the Slane Theocracy with two deaths and one injured, he gave a report to the Six Cardinals in person about the current state of their mission and the existence of a powerful undead. As the higher-ups are left utterly shocked from learning that the nation's strongest force was defeated by a single vampire alone, the Captain further emphasizes that they lost two members of the Black Scripture as part of the casualties involved. At the same time, when he mentions Kaire's attempt to use Downfall of Castle and Country on it, the latter retaliated back with a fatal injury at the user, preventing her from completing the mind-control. When one of the Cardinals warned him that if there is someone who can actually defeat that monster, the Black Scripture's Captain should be very wary of that person to which he understands.Overlord Episode 13: PVN: Player vs Non Player Character After the meeting of the Cardinals, he sees Zesshi Zetsumei playing with a Rubik's Cube and he talked about recent events including the recent losses of the Black Scripture, the mysterious disappearance of Crown of Wisdom and a powerful undead that the Black Scripture encountered. In the Anime, he even mentions the name of Ainz Ooal Gown being the person who wiped out the entire Sunlight Scripture without leaving no trace of their corpses behind.Overlord II Episode 01: The Dawn of Despair When Zesshi inquires who is actually the most powerful between herself and the vampire, he reassures her that she is the one who is stronger than the undead. Hearing his response, she immediately lose interest on the subject and she returns to playing with the Rubik Cube. However, this leaves him worrying about her loyalty instead if she does get defeated by someone more powerful.Overlord Volume 04: Intermission Abilities and Powers As Captain of the Black Scripture, he possesses many duties which include reviving dead members, choosing temporary staff to fill the gap, training, and experiments. He is one of the two strongest members of the Black Scripture alongside Extra Seat, who happens to be the most powerful of them all. Furthermore, he seems to have leadership over the members of their group and issuing certain commands. This was demonstrated when he keenly gauges how powerful the unknown vampire standing before him then ordering his subordinate, Kaire to use the World Item, Downfall of Castle and Country on her. Moreover, he is equipped with a type of spear which seemed incongruous with the rest of his equipment. Although Shalltear Bloodfallen had no levels in dedicated warrior classes, she still measures him to be stronger than Solution Epsilon, one of the Pleiades. A testament to his willpower was that he is capable of resisting a strike from Shalltear, who had every intention of killing him, while his fighting spirit remained intact. According to Clementine, Ainz's superhuman physical abilities (without the use of a 'Perfect Warrior' spell) as Momon were second only to the Captain's and Zesshi Zetsumei's. According to Raymond, a former 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture, he believes that the Captain of the Black Scripture is one of the two God-kins who should be able to deal with an army of Death Knights and Soul Eaters.Overlord Volume 10: Intermission In accordance to the author Maruyama's ranking, the Captain of the Black Scripture has more based levels than almost every councilor of the Argland Council State except Platinum Dragon Lord and his controlled armor. Particularly, the only councilors he has managed to beat in terms of levels so far are Blue Sky Dragon Lord, Diamond Dragon Lord, Obsidian Dragon Lord, and Worm Dragon Lord.https://twitter.com/maruyama_kugane/status/1087707839559172096 Relationships Zesshi Zetsumei The Captain of Black Scripture is one of the few people who know about Zesshi Zetsumei because only a small number of people are allowed to enter the place she is stationed. He avoids looking at her ears because she doesn't like it. Additionally, the Captain is willing to relay information about the Cardinals' conference and the results of Black Scripture's operation to her openly. Based on their conversation, it seems the two have known each other for quite a while, and it's implied it wasn't the first meeting they had together. For instance, he takes notice of the fact that despite her age, Zesshi's current appearance remains unchanged since his first time meeting her. Also, she is apparently aware of his situation concerning things like his marriage to an unknown spouse. When Zesshi asked him who was stronger between her and the vampire, he answered that she was the stronger. In truth, he felt the vampire was physically stronger than her, but still thought that with her godly equipment, Zesshi would be able to beat the unarmed/unequipped vampire. This could attribute to the idea that he views Zesshi Zetsumei as the strongest member of the Black Scripture and the guardian of mankind. Trivia * He is adept at solving a Rubik's Cube. * It was mentioned that despite being the 1st Seat and Captain of the Black Scripture, he is actually the second strongest after Extra Seat. * In the Web Novel, when estimating in terms of simple strength, the 1st Seat was among the Black Scripture members to be mentioned by Nigun Grid Luin. Quotes * (To the Six Cardinals): "Kaire-sama attacked with Downfall of Castle and Country, but she was injured before the mind control was complete. There were two casualties and severe injury, so we retreated." * (To Himself): "I was hoping that they would give me some time to relax today." * (To Zesshi): "...They fought a mysterious undead and retreated after two deaths and one heavily wounded." * (To Zesshi about who got killed): "The bodyguard of Kaire-sama, Cedran, and Beaumarchais who attempted to capture the vampire while it appeared to be still." * (To Zesshi): "It's Kaire-sama. Some curse seemed to prevent healing magic from mending her wounds, so she retreated." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Misc.= Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:God-kins Category:Warriors Category:Captains Category:Black Scripture Category:Slane Theocracy